


Trust One Shots

by KeetahSpacecat



Series: Trustverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Child Experimentation, Dadby, Fluff, Found Family, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, dad!grillby, depictions of ptsd, more tags to be added as it appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeetahSpacecat/pseuds/KeetahSpacecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby is now the father of two adoptive and strange children who can change shape. These are their stories. </p>
<p>A companion fic to Trust, this fic is a compilation of various one shots relating to the Baby Blasters universe. The time jumps around as one shots will be from any time in the kid's future and past.  Things hurt and things heal with time. But Sans and Papyrus are strong kids that have a lot to work on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Locked Doors

Prompt from [ichiwashername-o](https://tmblr.co/m9uysq_PSsUeTdEt6ztR0OQ)

In which a few years after Trust, Grillby learns a lesson about the kids. 

.

.

.

Grillby sighed and looked at the mess around him. Sauce stains were splattered against the kitchen walls where they dried hard and thick. Somehow, there was batter on the ceiling, which constantly dripped stalactites of flour and eggs to the floor below. Noodles were stuck to the cabinets and floor and there was a mini explosion of flour on the counter-top, looking like a full on snow storm. The sink was stacked high with dishes and pots, most of them burned and smoking. Half cut vegetables and ingredients were mashed up on the floor and for some reason there was exactly 10 spoons arranged in a circle around one single whole tomato.

He supposed the mess was inevitable. Since their rescue a few years prior, his children have always enjoyed sitting down to watch him cook. They seemed fascinated and floored by the whole process of making and preparing food. He imagined that they, in their starved state, couldn’t really imagine a whole new world of different food and flavors that were now available to them.  But now that it was they were usually there to watch, scrutinizing his every move with their wide inquisitive eyes.

Sans for the most part was still quiet as always, but Papyrus was using his new vocabulary to ask a thousand questions at once. Grillby tried to answer as best he could, but Papyrus usually would not wait for an answer before he was asking another question.

Eventually it was Sans who came forward and quietly asked if they could help. A cook at heart, Grillby was delighted that they were showing an interest in something he was passionate about. He resolved to give them a hands on lesson.

This was the result of it.

Despite the mess, they had managed to make something…edible. They were so proud and Grillby could only smile as he choked down burnt, crispy noodles and the lumpiest cake imaginable. They were happy, and as long as they were happy, he was.

After the…dinner…he had escorted the children to the living room to play, while he dealt with the mess. Sans of course curled up on the couch as usual while Papyrus grabbed up paper and crayons and set to drawing. Grillby for one, was thankful that Papyrus was out of his chewing phase, he was getting a little tired of replacing eaten crayons on a weekly basis.

Once they were settled down, he went back in the kitchen and shut the door. He pull on some gloves and unlocked a cabinet in the corner, pulling out cleaners. Of course, when he adopted the children, he had taken all cleaners and remotely poisonous things and kept them in a locked cabinet. Normal children he knew would sometimes get into cleaners, but the risk was especially higher with his children’s more canine instincts to get into and taste EVERYTHING. So he was especially cautious.

This was the only instance where he would close and lock a door. The fumes and exposed chemicals were not good for children to be around. He listened to be sure the children were in the other room, before beginning the long task of cleaning.

He was about halfway through the scrubbing when the door knob began to jiggle. There was a soft voice from the other side of the door, unmistakably Sans’s. “Dad?”

_“I’m sorry Sans, you can’t come in now.”_ Grillby continued to clean. _“It’s not safe for you to be in here now.”_

Sans was quiet on the other side of the door. “Why?”

Grillby had never had to really explain it before. Most of the time the children were sleeping after a meal, so he could clean while they were unaware of what he was doing. But now, they were relatively healthy…physically at least, so they were more alert than before.

_“Because I am cleaning, and the chemicals I am using are not safe for children to be around.”_ He explained through the closed door. _“It won’t be long until I am finished.”_

There was a pensive pause from behind the door, before Sans replied. “…not safe for you either?”

_“No, not really…”_ It was best to be honest. _“But I will be fine. You do not need to worry about me.”_

There was the soft patter of nervous pacing on the other side of the door as Sans was obviously thinking about the situation. Despite it being a few years, he was still extremely protective, which has extended from his younger brother to his adopted father. After a moment of contemplation, the door knob rattled again, this time a little more frantic.

_“Sans. It is alright. You can’t come in here now.”_ Grillby tried to be firm but reassuring. Sans was still having anxiety issues and no doubt being closed off wasn’t sitting well with him. _“I am safe. Please go back and look after your brother. I’ll be done soon.”_

The knob reluctantly rattled one last time before Sans’s soft footsteps wandered away from the door and hopefully back to the living room. Grillby sighed with relief and went back to scrubbing away at the stain on the ceiling.

Scarcely five minutes later (which might have been an eternity to two anxious children) there were foot steps in front of the door again. There was a scratch at the door and a soft whine, which no doubt belonged to the youngest skeleton.

_“Papyrus…”_ Grillby sighed, _“I’m fine. I’m just cleaning.”_

The first set of scratches was joined by another set, as Sans’s whines joined his brother. They both sounded distressed as they were doing their best to scratch their way through the door.

Grillby frowned. He really didn’t want to let them in…but if they were so anxious….

He didn’t have the chance to do anything before the crack in the bottom of the door was awash with white light and the sharp high humming of gathering magic filled the air. He barely had the time to blink before the door exploded inwards in a mess of light and wooden shards. Pieces of wood burnt in the air and larger pieces landed hard on the floor and the force of the blast cause Grillby to stumble backwards.

There in the doorway was Sans in ‘canine’ form, his lower jaw split and swung to the side as the last sparks off energy dissipated from his maw, his one eye glowing blue. Papyrus was also in the same form, standing safely behind his brother. Sans’s jaws swung in with a click and pulled together again, as he rushed in past the now removed barrier and straight towards his father.

Grillby was too stunned to really do anything as the older child grabbed him gently by the pant leg and began to pull him to the door as the younger pushed from behind. Still in shock he allowed himself to be lead out of the room where the two pushed him on the couch. The two pups instantly climbed on top of their father protectively, growling at the destroyed door and the faint scent of cleaner wafting from the kitchen. Clearly they decided to 'rescue’ Grillby from the locked room where the 'bad things’ were.

Grillby learned that day to never lock doors in the house again.


	2. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Anon
> 
> A long time ago, when Sans was still designation WD.G – E2 – 001 – S, he was given hope in the darkness.
> 
> WARNING: THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE LAB. ITS A DARK CHAPTER. BE WARNED.

To WD.G – E2 – 001 – S, there was no passage of time.

There was only a dull existence that seemed to stretch on forever. The constant boredom and feelings of numbness were once and a while interrupted by sharp instances of pain and activity. Neither of them were good, but 1-S sometimes looked forward to the interactions with the one with the Scary Hands. At least then it was something. The pain was a welcomed sensation from the wide encompassing numbness that kept him lying down.

Most of the time he just laid in his cage. Pacing had become boring in time, what was the point? Though sometimes it was soothing to move rhythmically…but he grew tried of it eventually. There was nothing to do in the dismal expanse of gray metal, so he had to invent his own things to do. He often chewed on the bars with his little teeth, feeling them wearing down and splintering as he gnawed on the bars. Soon they were blunt and would no longer deliver the painful needle-like bites that the others in White had come to fear from him. Sometimes they would make an effort to stop some of his more mindless behaviors, but for this they didn’t.

When he didn’t feel like chewing on the bars, he’d chew on himself. Mostly he’d lick and attack the numbers etched into his foreleg. He remembered how it hurt when the round loud sharp thing carved the symbols into the bone. The burning dust smelled awful to his sensitive nose and no matter how much he screamed, the one with the Scary Hands continued on. Even after the long time since, it still ached and pulsed with wrongness that 1-S would set his teeth too. Even if he managed to damage the symbols, they would just carve them in again.

Every-time he managed to chew open his own bones or break something, there would be a confused blur of green light and it would just be like it never happened. So he continued to do so. Why not? It was something to do at least.

What he did to his own self was nothing compared to what the ones in White would do. He was sometimes taken away, given painful hot pinches that would make him convulse and scream. There was a lot of red in those pinches and they hurt so much. He learned that they were called needles. They always made him tired, more than usual that is. He probably hated the needles most of all, as everything burned and burned and no matter how much water he would drink, it would still burn.

There were other things that often confused 1-S. They didn’t like him chewing himself, but then would break one of his bones to measure how long it took to heal, or how strong it was. He didn’t know what to call that at the time, but he knew it wasn’t quite fair to him.

Sometimes they would just take him out and yell things at him until his mind seized up and he retreated into the back of his head where nobody would ever hurt him. He would awaken somewhere else, feeling sad and drained. There were also times where he would fall asleep, only to wake up later with bandages on his head or a few food cycles of blindness. His head would hurt terribly after them, there was always a horrible buzzing noise that took so long to go away. Sometimes the silence hurt as much as the buzzing.

He was miserable, but didn’t understand a word for the feeling.

It got to a point where he began to refuse to eat and drink. Why bother? He understood that these things would keep him alive, but what was the point of being alive? After the 4th food cycle of not eating, the pain had started to fade away and only left a cool sense of finality. The White ones ended up forcibly feeding him, but at this point his soul had begun to give up.

It was alright to 1-S. He could just lie down and sleep and nothing would hurt him.

He was shocked out of this mentality when the White ones opened the door to the cage. It was perhaps  a lot of missed Food Cycles later, he wasn’t so sure on time. Instead of dragging him out or trying to force him to eat, they shoved a small bundle of blankets inside and locked the door again.

1-S just stared at the blanket and started backwards when it began to move.

They put a live thing with him? What was he suppose to do with it? He had been ordered to kill live things in the past…was this a test? What was he suppose to do now?

For the first time in a long time, he got up, his limbs shaking with the effort as he carefully crawled forward to investigate the bundle.

He sniffed, touching the bundle with the end of his snout, trying to discern the creature by smell. The bundle made a soft mewling noise and he drew back, confused and surprised.

The bundle…smelled a lot like himself. It was different, but it was similar. A smell of bone and lingering chemicals, and soft indescribable things buried underneath. A good smell despite the taint of the harsh smelling liquids seeped into bone. 1-S found himself shoving his snout in further into the soft bundle.  What as this?

He was stopped when a tiny paw touched the end of his nose as the blanket began to fall away. The being made a soft mew when the source of warm was gone and it immediately began to crawl over to 1-S.

1-S backed up until his backbone touched the end of the cage. The thing coming towards him on shaky undeveloped legs…was something like him. It was so ridiculously tiny, how could anything be that small? He just watched, completely confused as the tiny being sneezed and wagged its little tail. It opened its eye sockets to look blearily up at the bigger monster, a small smile spreading across its puppish muzzle.

Across it’s foreleg, were brand new carved symbols. **WD.G – E2 – 002 – P.**

1-S didn’t know weather to be relieved or horrified. A thing like him! He wouldn’t be lonely! There would be someone to help bear the pain and numbness….

But then, they would have to go through the same thing. They would have to deal with it too. Like him, they were born into a life of pain and hardship, bound to the whims of the people in White.

1-S was conflicted, watching the tiny…litter-mate? Kin? He didn’t quite know the word for what the being was to him, but instinctively he knew it was someone very close. The little being finally crossed the cold expanse of metal and settled in to sit under 1-S’s legs, purring softly. 1-S huffed and laid down, nudging the being to his side and curling around it. It yawned and feel asleep, purring as it slept. 1-S stretched down his snout and licked at the numbers on the little one’s arm. He could comfort the being. He could make a difference.

He could protect them.

Maybe…it was worth it to live? To see what would happen next with this tiny being.

A warm feeling blossomed in his soul, and for the first time in a long time he felt hungry.

It wasn’t long until there was  Food Cycle, and the one with Scary Hands appeared personally to give out the brick of hard chewy stuff.  

Despite himself, 1-S hissed and bared his blunted fangs at Scary Hands, moving instinctively to shove his smaller charge out of sight.

Scary Hands merely chuckled at the sight.

**{ “Good to see you have some fight left in you, 001. Who knows, your ‘brother’ might turn out like you.” }**

Scary Hands tossed in the brick, which 1-S snapped up with a growl.

**{ “You’re going to need it. Especially for him.” }**

The comment was directed to the tiny sleeping being. 1-S knew a threat when he heard one and he hissed in response.  Scary Hands simply left, seemingly unbowed by 1-S’s little threat.

Thankfully, it left them alone. 1-S chewed the bar in half, and then the one half into small pieces for his _brother_. There was a name for it now. It was an important name. He helped his _brother_ eat the little pieces, until his _brother_ had enough and curled up to sleep again.

.. _.brother_ …

What a good word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sans and Papyrus meet for the first time, and a bond is made.

**Author's Note:**

> archiveofourown.org/works/5378657/ ->Trust  
> http://spacegate.tumblr.com/ ->My Tumblr  
> http://babyblasters.tumblr.com/-> Au Tumblr
> 
> This fic will update as I write short little oneshots and drabbles!


End file.
